


Take me to the ballga- concert!

by Delicate Dynamite (WolfPrincess2)



Series: Boredom-borne drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, bored again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess2/pseuds/Delicate%20Dynamite
Summary: Part one of the boredom borne stories. These are plotless scenes that I randomly post. Enjoy, because once I drift to angst I very may never stop.





	Take me to the ballga- concert!

“-I mean, Sasuke’s an asshole too, but at least he’s an asshole _silently._ ” Ino hissed.

Sasuke glanced up from his intense concentration on his phone. “Do not bring me in your lover’s spat.”

Ino snorted and waved him off. “Go back to being silent, asshole.”

Sakura flung a hairbrush at the blonde and missed, creating yet another dent in the wall. “I didn’t invite you over here to disturb my neighbours and be mean to my favourite son.” She patted his head.

Sasuke ignored both females and returned to Candy Crush.

“Hey!” Naruto squawked. “I thought I was your favourite!”

“You’re my favourite on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.”

“But I work on those days. You don’t see me then.” His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“Exactly.” She pinched his tanned cheek teasingly.

“ANYWAY,” Ino said loudly, turning back to glare at her boyfriend, who was doing his best to get swallowed up by Sakura’s mint green couch. 

He sighed and ran fingers through his chesnut hair. “So let me get this straight. I’m an asshole because I won’t accompany you to a concert of your favourite band.”

“Yes!”

Kiba squinted. “I bought you tickets. Two of them. Bring Sakura.”

“Hell no. I wouldn’t be caught dead in a concert for those uppity barbie boys.” Sakura drawled from the floor.

Ino stared at him expectantly.

“Naruto?” Kiba tried again.

“Night shift that night.” Naruto replied absently, staring over Sasuke’s shoulder at the game.

Kiba glanced at Sasuke, who met his eyes with a blank stare. That’s a no, then.

“But,” he groaned “Ino, I hate your favourite band. You have terrible taste in music.”

But Ino wasn’t fazed. “Haters gonna hate. Your tastes just aren’t refined enough.”

“Aren’t numbed enough, you mean.” Someone muttered. Probably Sasuke.

“Akamaru, help me out here.”

Kiba’s partner in crime (crimes like stealing all the cookies) gave noncommittal ‘woof’ from his spot on Sakura. He wasn’t allowed on the couch, so the next best thing was Kiba’s small, but warm and fluffy friend. As a matter of fact, he wasn’t allowed in the apartment, but the landlord was afraid of Sakura.

“I don’t see what the big deal is, it’s just one night. You have nothing better to do.”

“The big deal is that I’d rather remove my toenails with a _rusty screw.”_ The brunette deadpanned and high fived Sakura.

Ino had enough and grabbed her boyfriend by his collar to his feet. He was several inches taller but now he felt only a foot tall staring into the cool blue of her eyes.

“Attend the concert with me.”

Kiba gulped and looked to his friends for help.

Sakura shrugged as much as she could under the large dog, which said, _You’re on your own, bud._

Sasuke’s eyes said, _Shut her the hell up._

Naruto’s clasped hands said, _For ramen’s sake, please!_

Akamaru sneezed.

_Unhelpful motherf-_

“Kiba.” Ino growled.

“Fine!” He yelled. “I’ll follow you to your stupid concert!”

“Aww, really? You’re the best!” Ino planted a sweet kiss on his lips and flounced away, leaving her boyfriend dumbfounded. 

Sakura’s eyes were shining with awe. “So much power… over her boyfriend. Do you think I could-”

Neji entered the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. “Don’t even think about it.”


End file.
